We Fight Too
by bluidjake96
Summary: Roxas and Axel are visiting Twilight Town on a break from their patrols. As they're talking with Hayner, Pence, and Olette at The Bistro a Demon Tide suddenly appears. Will Roxas and Axel be able to handle it? Or will they get help from an unexpected place?


Hayner, Pence, Ollete, Roxas, and Axel are all hanging out at Uncle Scrooge and Little Chef's bistro Roxas and Axel were visiting Twilight Town at the end of their patrol of Starlight Way. "I still can't believe that a rat makes such delicious food" Hayner exclaimed. They all laugh while eating the Little Chef's new dish. Suddenly however, Roxas and Axel get a serious look on their faces. "You feel it too don't you?" Axel asked Roxas. "Yeah" Roxas responds, "this is at least a 4 star threat, we gotta call for backup." They both get on their gummiphone's to check everyone's locations. "Crap, it looks like the closest ones are Riku and Kairi but they're at The Mysterious Tower, that's at least a twenty minute flight." They hurry up and call them to ask for assistance "we're on our way Roxas" Riku responds through the screen, "you know the rules though do not engage until at least three of us are there."

Roxas and Axel put their phone though obviously worried. "Roxas we have to go after it, something this size could destroy Twilight Town and hurt a lot of people." Roxas sighed knowing that Axel isn't wrong but is worried "Yeah, but you know the rules we can't engage." Hayner, Pence, and Ollete look at each other and nod, "guys we know we're not much but maybe with the three of us together we can make the extra person you need" Pence says to them both with a fire in his eyes.

"Guys we appreciate the offer and admire your bravery but-" before Axel can respond Hayner cuts him off "but what? We don't have keyblades? Neither do Donald or Goofy but they still fight alongside you guys, we need to fight too, we want to defend our town and our friends." Roxas looks at his three friends surprised at how much they appear to be before he could respond however the demon tide that they had been sensing burst through the middle destroying the front patio. Roxas summons his keyblades to hold it back while Axel throws everybody into the bistro putting up a barrier then goes to back up Roxas charging in with a string of fire spells.

From the inside of the mansion the three friends are worried about the two guardians of light fighting by themselves. "This is crazy, they need help out there they can't take them by themselves" Pence exclaims. "That's it, I'm tired of just sitting around letting everyone else do the fighting, Pence, Olette we're going out there." Hayner marches back into the kitchen holding makeshift weapons "it may not be much" Olette says, "but we can at least buy them some time and distract it until Riku and Kairi get here" Pence finishes.

"Hold on laddies, ya can't go out there" Uncle Scrooge runs up to the door barring their exit. "You can't stop us Uncle Scrooge" says Hayner, "our minds our made up" says Pence. "We appreciate you worrying about us Uncle Scrooge, but this time Roxas and Axel need us to worry about them" says Olette. "Ah laddies" Uncle Scrooge replies, "ya didn't let me finish, I was going to say that you can't go out there like that." "No employees of mine are gonna go fight the Heartless with kitchen utensils, Huey, Dewey, Louie come give the young uns the things we've been working on for them." As their standing there the three boys come out with boxes and stop in front of the three of them. They all open their boxes and see weapons inside of them, Uncle Scrooge explains "for Hayner an axe and shield, use this to protect the others boy, for Olette a quarterstaff use your speed to your advantage to get in and get out, and for you Pence a mage's staff, I sense the mystic arts in you boy just will the elements and you can control them."

They go to the door, however they aren't able to get past the barrier that Axel put up. "Great we're all ready to fight but stupid Axel had to go and keep us from fighting" Hayner says obviously frustrated. Uncle Scrooge sighs and walks up to the barrier "ya know ya can just ask? Did you think Donald was the first one in our family to be a mage?" He then walks up to the barrier and dispels it with a wave of his hand "go now, save the other two."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette charge out of the Bistro weapons in hand ready to save Axel and Roxas. As they came out they see their friends struggling, Roxas on the ground with the wind knocked out of him and Axel trying to deflect the Demon Tide with his Flame Liberator in one hand and a Chakram in the other. He manages to hold it for a few seconds but then it knocks him on the ground. Hayner goes to catch him and break his fall while Olette charges the Demon Tide with her staff.

"What are you guys doing here?" Axel yells. "You guys aren't nearly strong enough to fight this thing I can't see you guys lose your hearts I lost you once I can't lose you again" Roxas cries. Pence looks at them and says "well we don't want to lose you guys either" Olette responds "your our friends, don't worry we won't do anything reckless we're just gonna help you hold it off until Riku and Kairi arrive." Hayner charges the tide and smacks it away "haha, unless we finish it off first, we may not even need them." Olette looks at them and says "you guys catch your breath, we'll buy you a few minutes to regain your strength." As Hayner creates an opening for her Olette crashes down on the tide with her staff separating them for a bit. Axel and Roxas see Pence standing and focusing then they see a blast of ice come from his staff and strike the tide freezing some of the Shadows in it.

Roxas and Axel stand there in disbelief, not being aware that their friends were so strong and so brave. Uncle Scrooge walks out of The Bistro and says "do you laddies think it was an accident that they ended up as my employees? His Majesty sensed great light and strength when he first met them and he asked me to keep an eye on them and give them work that will develop their strengths.

"Well Roxas, we can't let them take all of the glory, let's go." "Yeah Axel, let's show them how a couple of veterans handle things." They charge in to support their friends, Roxas using his speed to slice up the tide and Axel using his strikes amplified by his flames. After a few more minutes of fighting Riku and Kairi show up and help them finish the fight. Riku looks at the two of them and sighs "you guys know the rules, anything greater than 4 stars requires a three person party." As Roxas opens his mouth to explain Pence cuts in "well there were technically 5 of us here, we know were not much but the three of us together make at least one fighter right?" Kairi looks at them and says "no" as Hayner, Pence, and Olette get disappointed she continues "at least not yet, we've seen the power of light and bravery grow inside the three of you and because of that we have decided to give you training to fight with us."

Roxas looks at them and says "as of next week you three are going to be sent to the Land of Departure and you will train with Master Aqua as well as Terra and Ven." Axel continues for his friend "Aqua will focus on training Pence in the mystic arts, Terra will train Hayner, and Ven will train Olette." The three of them were stunned, they could not believe it they were finally going to be able to fight alongside their friends. They look at each other and nod, finally they won't be dead weight, they'll be able to help their friends and maybe even join them on the search for Sora.


End file.
